


You are not the one who needs to know

by AleksaSnow



Series: Tell me how we ended up here [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Theo's POV, Theo's head is his worst enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksaSnow/pseuds/AleksaSnow
Summary: During the night when everything was over, the only thing on their minds was a good old sleep. And even if Liam's blunt invitation to stay at his home that night was a one-time thing, Theo didn't mind.





	You are not the one who needs to know

The gentle blow of the wind caressed Theo's hair. His shoulder was still aching despite the healing, but somehow this nagging pain was in a way soothing, even comfortable. It kept him from thinking too much, imagining too many things that were trying to get into his head. He still wasn't able to grasp the reality of everything that happened that day. He should have been dead. He should have been lying on the hospital floor among the other bodies of the nameless hunters. He should have been gone without anyone sparing a thought about him. Because that how it works, right? He was only supposed to buy Scott some time. He had to keep his friends alive at cost of his own life. And how exactly did he get here? When did this abrupt shift of his priorities happen? When did the idea of risking his life for the other human being start to sound more reasonable to his ears rather than running for his life from this doomed town? Because it seemed like he completely missed that moment. Or so he wanted to believe.

"It's annoying, you know." The sudden raspy voice said behind him.

"Annoying what?" Theo tried to sound as unfazed as he could, though he was for sure failing miserably. 

"You thinking." At that Theo snorted.      

"You know that werewolves aren't that mighty, don't you? Of course, we can hear the heartbeats, but the thinking process, Liam, that-"

"Theo, I'm serious."

"Who said I wasn't?"

The silence fell over the room. Theo glanced at the starry night sky and tried to focus his senses on the sounds of the town that were sneaking out of the streets. He could hear fragments and snippets of conversations, the sirens of the police cars and the distant cawing of what appeared to sound like a raven. It seemed like everything was almost normal. Normal to the point that drowning the whole town in the blood of hundreds of supernaturals because of this stupid war wasn't on the table anymore.

 _The war_ , he remembered. There was a war and they were hunted. They were hunted by the same people who will peacefully walk next morning like it was nothing. Like they weren't trying to stuck as much bullets and arrows as they can in the bodies of the innocent teenagers.

His thoughts were interrupted again by the rustling of the sheets and Theo felt the gentle touch on his hand. Light enough to miss it, but Theo wasn't sure that he could miss anything that Liam did to him at this point. Was it just a quick glance in his direction or the way he was standing closer to him than usual, Theo noticed everything. Such a thought alone should have left him terrified, but it didn't. It didn't and the reason to that was simple and wandering at the corner of his mind, though he didn't want to surrender to it. Not yet.

Theo turned his head and despite the complete darkness that was enveloping them, he knew that Liam was looking at him. He was damning their ability to see during the night because there was no way he could escape those blue eyes that were looking at him with somewhat that looked like...concern? Softness? Theo didn't want to read too much into it right now.

"Are you okay?" Liam's voice sounded unbelievably warm and Theo wasn't sure he ever heard Liam spoken in such a way.

"Depends on what you mean by okay. But my shoulder is healed, so no need to ask."

"The same shoulder that was shot because you pushed me in front of you after saying you are not dying for me, huh?" Theo didn't need to look at Liam to know that the boy was smiling. But the tone of his voice wasn't mocking, however.

"Well, I'm not dead, to your great misfortune." At that, the smile on Liam's face immediately disappeared and the softness in his eyes was replaced with the familiar anger.

"So that is what  you think I want?" He asked.

"Maybe you did somehow gain the ability to read someone's mind, but I didn't. I have no idea what do you want, Liam, but the last time I checked you didn't mind killing me yourself" He knew that wasn't the truth. At least not anymore. He knew his voice was trembling and dammit can they just drop this conversation _right now_ and get back to pretend that they were asleep. It would have been better if he had stayed in his truck. Even better if he had just run from this nightmare town once and forever. But of course, he couldn't resist the perspective of the cozy bed and the soft sheets and the warm body that would right with him...

"Why didn't you do it?"

Theo felt like he zoned out for a moment because he obviously lost the trail of their conversation. Liam's eyes were persistent and Theo could feel the scent of frustration that was coming from him. Liam wanted the answer to the question Theo didn't even understand.

"Did what?" He asked calmly.

"Why didn't you kiss me?"

Oh. _This_.

This Theo feared the most and wished Liam would never notice. Never bring up. Never even think about it.

He convinced himself it was just the stupid spur of the moment, the adrenaline rushing through his body making him doing things he would without a doubt regret.  It was his guard being completely down because the voice in his head was screaming that it might be the last time he was seeing Liam. The last time he could protect this stupid, stubborn and unbelievably beautiful and gorgeous boy that wasn't leaving his mind for a single moment since he pulled a trigger and shot the Ghost Rider. And here it was, right? The space in his mind was filled with the thoughts of Liam, of trying to find out where he was, of trying to say just the right words that would stop this boy from doing something he would regret for the rest of his life. Liam was the variable that changed _everything_. The one thing he never saw coming but so desperately needed. Just when he thought that Tara tearing his heart away day after day, hour after hour, one eternity after another was his one and only fate, the one he completely deserved and wasn't even arguing about, Liam made it stop. It was painful, so horrifically painful, but Liam did save him. And if he wanted to kiss those full lips before jumping into something that could have been their last fight, who could blame him? It meant nothing. It meant nothing except for the part where he fell in love with the boy who would willingly send him back to the hell. And Theo didn't even pity himself because of course if he ever fell for someone it would be unrequited. The stars have never been on his side and there was no need to remind him.

"Are you certain you were wounded just in your leg?" Theo tried to regain his sarcastic tone. It didn't matter what Liam was asking. _Why_ Liam was asking. Because whatever was the reason, it wasn't what he would have wanted. What he shouldn't even want.

For what seemed like eternity Liam remained silent and Theo only heard their even breathing, their heartbeats that somehow found the same rhythm. Liam didn't say anything, but he wasn't breaking the contact. He wasn't turning his head from him like he did back then in the hospital. He was looking at him with something in his eyes that Theo yet need to identify but-

Liam suddenly rolled onto Theo's side and fitted himself above his legs. The weight of his body reminded him that he wasn't watching some fever dream. This was all real. Liam was real.

"Why didn't you kiss me, Theo?"

"Why did you let me in your house, Liam?" A sudden shift in Theo's voice took Liam aback. "Why didn't you find the way to send me back to hell and just get rid of this problem once and for all?" He knew he was almost screaming. It was just a fortuitous combination of luck that Liam's parents were out of the town. He envied them really.

"And now you are the one who is silent, huh? I'm almost surprised." Theo didn't enjoy his moment of smugness for long, because the next second Liam pushed him onto his back, placing his hands on both sides of Theo's head.

"You are such an idiot, Theo." His blue eyes were cutting him like a knife. "You are trying so hard to keep this hidden." Liam gently placed his hand over his heart, _no_ , over his _sister's_ heart. "But do you really think I'm that blind? Do you honestly believe that after everything I saw today I don't know?".

Theo realized that he was holding his breath all this time. His body was betraying him and when Liam started to lightly trail his fingers over his heart, Theo couldn't stop shivering. He had to leave this room. He had to leave this town. He had to run from this boy as far as he can because he wasn't sure there was even a little part of his control that left. He was going to surrender any moment and the worst thing was that it was exactly what he wanted. Just to give up and let it be.

"If you know, why ask?" There was a lit bit of quiverness in Theo's voice.

"Because contrary to your belief  I know that you have changed, Theo." Liam softly whispered in his ear. "And it's time for you to accept it too."

After that Liam slowly pulled back and was going to get back on his side of the bed, but Theo caught his hand and clenched it a little too hard. Enough to leave bruises, but not for the werewolves.

 _'Stay'_ was the only word he said and the next moment he felt being pinned down on the mattress and there was a warmness of Liam's lips over his.

He could swear that this was a game of his twisted mind. That in reality, he was lying in the puddle of his own blood, imagining the warmness and tenderness of the person who he thought would never see him as more than an enemy. But the fingers roaming over his ribcage, the panting and the intoxicating mix of their scents were too real. Too damn real and he almost wanted to howl. He was drowning into the taste of Liam's mouth and the sound of their heartbeats was enough to silence his chaotic thoughts.  He wholly surrendered to Liam. Something he would never think he would allow himself to do.

But he had never felt as safe as in this moment with Liam.

 


End file.
